Pokemon: Blant Version
by supersaur74
Summary: When the Kanto region and it's people are being corrupted by the use of Shadow Pokemon, Blant and a new generation of trainers must deal with this new threat that is even bigger than them. Will he be able to save the Kanto region from this new threat or be consumed by the shadow?
1. Chapter 0: The dream, Vs Darkrai

This is the first chapter of a story that I started a couple years ago but I am going to try to stick with so I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Where am I, and why is everything dark?" Blant thought feeling scared. "I could have sworn I was in my bed asleep so then why am I floating?

"Blant a boy who is turning 13 years old and was about to get his first Pokemon first thing in the morning, but right now he was sleeping and was floating in the middle of a Dark Void.

"Blant was average sized for his age but was pretty muscular, he also has short black hair, flint black eyes, and a tan. Blant eats like a Snorlax, and he is usually likes to be a leader because he is so hard headed. Few people that get to know him thinks he is funny and quite smart but the people who don't thinks he is an idiot or a jerk.

"Because you are still dreaming it's not like you have woken up." Said a voice coming from seemingly no where.

"Blant turned his head in the direction of the noise to see a hooded man that wore a long dark brown cloak that hid his face in a shadow, he sounded like he was a middle-aged man and looked big enough to be a Machoke.

"I have an urgent message to tell you." Pressed the hooded man.

"Hold on a sec if i'm dreaming then how did you get here, who are you, and what is so urgent that you have to tell me in my dreams?" Blant asked.

"I don't have much time to tell you." The man said starting to raise his voice. "The world is becoming corrupted and need the help of the trainers of tomorrow."

"What do you mean I can't help you chances are by the time I do help you I will probably wake up ." Blant said smirking while mocking the hooded man.

"Then in an instance the man closed the short distance between them and grabbed Blant by the throat cutting off his air supply with his unnaturally large hand that felt to real to be a dream.

"These are dark times in Kanto things are happening and it is going to become engulfed by an evil shadow." The man said calmly while keeping a tight grip on Blant.

Blant was squirming trying to escape The man's grip feeling light headed and seeing dark spots from the lack of oxygen reaching his brain.

"Why do I feel like I can't breathe this is weird i'm dreaming right, I shouldn't be able to feel any of this." Blant thought panicking.

"This is serious the region no the world will never be the same everything will change for the worst if you don't help me." The hooded man said trying to convince Blant. "There will be no more happy wild Pokemon, no more Pokemon gyms, and no more trying to be champion. It will all disappear if they win this war."

"Who are they and why does this guy need my help and why not the champion or something?" Blant thought.

"This... is not... how you... make friends you know." Blant croaked through the vice grip of the hooded man.

"This isn't a game you idiot, you and a couple of other trainers are the only ones who can stop this oncoming evil." The hooded man continued to explain.

"Blant was starting to take the words the hooded man was saying a little bit more seriously until he heard a Pokemon but it sounded angry. Then the hooded man released his grip on Blant and he landed on what appeared to be nothing.

"Get ready something is coming." The hooded man forewarned.

"Then out of the darkness a Pokemon came It had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from it's shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Blant yelled.

"It is a Darkrai this Pokemon is able to put people and Pokemon to sleep and induce very bad nightmares" The hooded man informed.

"Then the Darkrai formed a black and purple orb in its hands and fired it at Blant and the hooded man.

"Whoa!" Blant yelled while he jumped out of the way of the shadow ball. "How are we going to fight something like that?" Blant panicked.

"The Man didn't respond but instead pulled out a Pokeball from his sleeve then threw it. Then a flash of white light came out of the Pokeball and materialized came a tan, humanoid Pokemon. There are five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it has extensions resembling pads over its shoulders. It appears to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes.

"You have a Hitmonchan that is so cool!" Blant yelled impressed by the fighting type.

 **"Chan Chan (You know i'm cool)."** Hitmonchan said showing off his fast punches.

"Get ready Hitmonchan we have a strong foe." The hooded man said calmly.

"Hitmonchan and Darkrai stared each other down until Darkrai made the first move by forming another purple and black orb in its hands.

"Hitmonchan use mach punch." The hooded man ordered.

 **"Chan (Here I come)!"** Hitmonchan yelled.

"Hitmonchan then took off like a blur with it's fist shining and connected a punch to Darkrai's head causing it to lose it's focus and lost the Shadow Ball but didn't look all to phased.

"Now use Sky Uppercut!" The hooded man commanded.

"Hitmonchan's fist shined again then connected another punch to Darkrai's chin while jumping sending it flying back and landed hard on the invisible ground.

"Your Hitmonchan is really strong how did you get it to be so-." Blant then was cut off by the sight of Darkrai getting up not looking all too damaged.

"Then Darkrai was covered in a visible blue aura that then covered Hitmonchan and was then thrown up into the air.

"Oh no Hitmonchan!" Blant yelled worryingly.

The Darkrai then shot Hitmonchan with a barrage of shadow balls causing it to get shrouded in a giant plume of smoke. After the barrage Hitmonchan then hit the ground with an audible thud covered in bruises.

"Hitmonchan are you okay to battle?" The man asked getting ready his Pokeball.

 **"Hitmonchan (It will take more than that to keep me down)."** Hitmonchan said while he staggered to his feet and gave the hooded man a thumbs up and smirked.

"Hitmonchan then turned back to Darkrai who still was sending a death glare at Hitmonchan.

 **"Chan Chan (You listen hear I will defeat you in my next attack)!"** Hitmonchan announced with it's fist looking

"Alright then lets finish this with Elemental Combat!" The hooded man yelled with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Wait what the heck is Elemental Combat?" Blant asked very confused on the attack that was just commanded.

Blant then got his answer when Hitmonchan ran towards Darkrai yelling its name then let out a barrage of punches but the punches, but then both of Hitmonchan's fist shined and then were engulfed in flames and he hit Darkrai in his sides and left burn marks, then his fist were encased in ice and punched him in his chest leaving little bits of frost in places, and then finished it off the combo with a double Thunder punch to the head. Darkrai then cried out in pain and collapsed being covered in more bruises than Hitmonchan.

"Whoa that was so cool I want to know how you taught Hitmonchan how to do that." Blant said more excited.

"Now is not the time I need your answer that Darkrai was sent here by them to attack you and-." The hooded man was then cut off by the cry of Hitmonchan.

"They both look to see what was the matter and then they saw Darkrai covered in a shadow-like aura then tackled the already injured Hitmonchan.

"Crap that Darkrai is know showing its true power shadow Pokemon I should of know from the begging." The hooded man said while clenching his over sized fist. "Hitmonchan return."

"Hitmonchan was then sucked back into his Pokeball by a beam of red light.

"What is a shadow Pokemon, how did you get into my dream, and what is going on?" Blant now demanding an answer.

"There is no time for that now listen i'm going to give you some tools to help you on your adventure you need to hold on to these for the safety of you and those around you." The hooded man explained while forcing somethings in Blant's hands.

"The hooded man then proceeded to hand him a weird metallic black ear device with a slot on one end of it, it looked like something you would use with a Pokegear and a gray stone that Blant could of sworn had glowed green and continued to stare at it, the stone was on a string so that it could be worn like a necklace.

"But I don't have a Pokegear yet so what good is a Bluetooth?" Blant asked confused, in fear of the Darkrai charging another Shadow ball.

"It's not a Bluetooth it's an Aura reader." Explained the hooded man. "I got it from a far region called the Orre region it will tell you if a shadow Pokemon is near by and it doubles as a Pokedex and it is also where I got that Relic stone shard."

"Thanks but how will I use this stone outside of a dream?" Blant asked while holding the Relic stone shard.

"You still don't get it this is more than just a dream, you will figure out how to use them in time but you need to get out of here right now." The hooded man said with urgency.

Then the hooded man then pulled out a glowing green and yellow feather that was in the shape of a crescent moon and forced it to Blant's forehead, he then started to get dizzy and he seen white and opened his eyes.

* * *

This chapter was somewhat like a pilot to see what I did right and what I did wrong, I will be on the way to making chapter 2.

 **Combo moves:**

 **Elemental Combat: Close combat + Thunder punch + Ice punch + Fire punch**

Thanks you for reading please suggest, follow, & review.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning, Vs Rattata

This is the real first chapter of the series I will release chapters in a more timed fashioned hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Blant woke up sweating which was weird to him because his room is always cold he then sat up in his bed feeling a little light headed from doing it so fast and looked around his room which was littered with posters and themed items that he had wanted to be a Pokemon trainer and it usually left his room messy, he then saw the early morning sunlight pouring in from the wide open window indicating it was very early. But that was beside the point and memories of last nights strange dream had flooded into his head.

"Man that was weird who was that guy, what was he talking about, and what was with that Darkrai I have never seen or heard of a Pokemon use a move like that before?" But then he just dismissed it because in reality all it was, was just a dream.

He then laid back down in his bed and landed on something hard. He lifted up his covers to find the Relic shard sitting in his bed along with the Aura reader and the Lunar feather items that were all in his dream where sitting on the bed as if he had brought them out of his dream and he started to panic a bit.

"These were the same exact items that hooded man gave me. What are these doing here outside of my dream?" Blant then thought about it trying to find a logical explanation as to why both the items were in the real world.

But then his thought process was stopped when the Aura reader on his bed started to beep. He then picked it up and inspected the Metallic black object to make sure it wasn't a bomb if he could even identify a bomb and saw three little buttons on the side and a port to connect to to a PC. He was real curious as to what the button might do and pressed it. Then the small piece of machinery released a clear glass out of the slot on the side.

"What is this thing?" Blant thought to himself looking at the little screen.

He then put the Aura reader on his right ear and he saw on the tiny screen a message from someone. He then pressed the one of the tiny button and the message opened.

* * *

Dear Blant,

If you are reading this message then you have joined the XD force and accepted the responsibility of helping save the world from shadow Pokemon that are spreading around. Most people don't know about them but shadow Pokemon that have had their hearts closed do to an evil force caused by people causing Pokemon to gain a new type, new moves, stun their growth, and be more aggressive.

Our job is to capture these Pokemon and purify them releasing the shadow from their darkened hearts and bringing the Pokemon back to their normal states by having them open up to them with the Relic shard that you have acquired from my helper to purify them.

Please do your best to save the Pokemon and be careful of certain people who have been sold into the power of corrupting Pokemon and they will do anything to stop you in our quest to save the Pokemon.

Sincerely, Prof. Krane

* * *

"Wait but I didn't accept anything, how did this happen this is a big misunderstanding, I haven't even gotten my first Pokemon yet." Blant said to himself thinking about how he even got into this situation.

But then he remembered something that had been more important to him, the day when he finally got his first Pokemon and started his journey. After remembering this Blant set all of the information he received in the corner of his mind deciding he will deal with this later and pressed the button on the tiny machine again making the screen slide back into the Aura reader, he then got up and went to his closet to pick out his outfit that he will be wearing for his journey.

"I have been waiting for the day to put you on." Blant said excitingly looking at his new trainer clothes.

The outfit consisted of black cargo shorts with a belt that had six spaces to hold Pokeballs, he also had a black hooded shirt with a Forrest green shirt to wear over it and it had a black and white Pokeball in the lower left corner of the shirt. It also came with a black hat that had a design on the front of it, of the top half of a green Pokeball, the outfit also came with a pair of black gloves.

Blant changed out of his pajamas and put on his new "uniform", he then looked in the mirror and inspected himself. While inspecting himself he saw a plain black backpack sitting on his desk, Blant then picked it up and inspected the contents of the bag and seen 1000 Pokedollars, 3 potions, 2 Pokeballs, a black Pokegear with his mother already registered, and a new pair of green and black sneakers. He silently thanked his mom feeling grateful for the present he had received. Blant then went to his bed and picked up the Lunar wing and Relic shard and placed them in his bag.

"Alright it is time to go see the professor and get my Pokemon." Blant said to himself leaving his room.

He then made his way down stairs quietly trying not to wake his mother, opened the front door and went out into the cool morning air. Unable to contain himself he then found himself running to Prof. Oak's lab at full speed his heart thumping in his chest faster, as he got closer to his destination.

"This is gonna be great i'm finally going to get my first Pokemon I hope Prof. Oak is up this early so I can get it." Blant said while approaching the lab.

He then went up to the door and was about to knock, when all of a sudden the Aura reader whirred to life scanning the area in his field of vision. Blant got surprised by it realizing he never took it off he then looked around he then found a window and looked inside Prof. Oak's lab and saw all of the rows book shelves, desk, and advanced machinery in the lab. In the very back of the lab doing what seemed like research on a Rattata was Prof. Oak himself. that was inside of a glass case glaring at the professor.

"Shadow Pokemon detected." The Aura reader said in a robotic female voice.

"This thing can talk?" Blant asked still wondering how the gadget worked.

"Affirmative I am the AI unit i'm here to help you on your journey." She answered.

"Well what am I supposed to do about that I don't have a Pokemon and plus i'm sure Prof. Oak should know about this so he probably took safety precautions into studying it." Blant explained.

"If he did he would have used more than a glass case, you must go in and try to soothe its raging heart with the Relic shard." She responded.

"Wait but Prof. Oak has more Pokemon in there so I shouldn't have to worry about it." Blant was said feeling like he stated his case. Then he heard sound of breaking glass. "What was that?"

He peered inside the window and saw that the Rattata had broken out of it's case and was about to attack Prof. Oak, then Blant sprung into action by rushing into the door.

"Professor watch out that Rattata isn't normal!" Blant yelled.

But it was too late the Rattata had slammed into Prof. Oak unconscious, Rattata then looked at Blant with the same death glare he had seen Darkrai give to the Hitmonchan in his dream and leaped at him with its fangs bared. Blant dodged the oncoming bite attack and ran towards a desk with five Pokeballs on it. Each having a symbol on it representing fire, water, grass, electric, and fairy.

"Which one of these should I choose?" Blant panicked trying to decide which one to choose.

"I suggest hurrying up before the Rattata comes back to gets you." The Aura reader suggested.

 **"Rattata (I will kill you)!"** The Rattata responded right on cue.

"Well I choose you!" Blant said feeling very excited while throwing the Pokeball with the grass symbol on it.

A flash of light came and after a couple seconds of materializing out came a Pokemon that resembles a blue plant bulb with a round body, beady red eyes, oval foot-like roots, and Five large leaves sprouted from its head but the middle leaf was a gold color instead of green.

 **"Oddish odd (oh yeah its my time to shine)."** The Oddish said doing what looked like stretching.

Blant looked at the Pokemon in disbelief on what he just picked if anything he expected a Bulbasaur, deep down he really wanted that to be his starter after the great pokemon trainer Red his idol.

"New Pokemon registered would you like to review data?" The A.I. asked.

"Now is not the time for that we need to stop this Rattata." Blant said starting to get a little frustrated at his choice.

Then the Rattata saw Oddish and glared at it with intense hatred then charged it with a shadow like Aura surrounding it. Then it hit the grass-type with a very large thud and hit the wall leaving a dent.

"It was super effective." The A.I. said.

"What are you talking about?" Blant asked very confused.

"Shadow Pokemon are super effective to everything including itself and has no other weaknesses," The A.I. informed.

"Well that is great now what can I do I picked a Pokemon that probably only knows how to put thing to sleep, the professor is knocked out cold and this Rattata is trying to kill me." Blant said feeling a wave of anxiety washed over him.

 **"Oddish Oddish (You think you can beat me with that cheap shot, come at me with more than that lets do this)!"** Oddish yelled seeming more determined to win.

As if Blant knew what Oddish was saying he then looked at the Rattata and got ready for a battle.

"Alright what moves does Oddish know." Blant asked the A.I.

"It currently knows Absorb, Sweet Scent, and Razor Leaf." The A.I. reported.

"Thanks, ok Oddish lets go use Absorb!" Blant Instructed.

Then a red beam shot from Oddish and hit the purple rat directly and it cried out in pain. Then little glowing orbs flew to Oddish and healed the small bruises on its body and gave him more energy.

 **"Oddish (I feel the relief from that)."** Oddish said while having the aches leave his body and replaced by a soothing feeling.

 **"Rattata (How dare you, you will pay for that with your life)!"** Rattata threatened.

"It's not very effective." She described. "Now it is using Quick attack."

Then Rattata took off at a high speed closing the gap between them and slammed hard against Oddish and he flew back again but it wasn't as bad this time, and he got back up like last time but Rattata didn't give the weed Pokemon a chance to attack and slammed into him with another shadow infused tackle knocking over a table sending research papers flying.

"Oddish no!" Blant yelled scared of the damage that the grass-type just took.

He then ran over to check the grass type and saw that it's body was covered in bruises but the Oddish was still breathing but was losing a battle with consciousness. Blant felt bad for the grass-type and pulled out its Pokeball about to return it when the Rattata came and tackled Blant causing him to tumble into the already flipped table.

 **"Rat Rattata (I told you you're gonna pay for it with your life)."** The mouse boasted about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Ow that hurt, but oddish is going to die because of me" Blant thought.

"Oddish use Absorb again!" Blant ordered again as a last ditch effort.

The red beam hit the mouse again this time the mouse looked like it took more damage and it healed Oddish but not as much as last time and then grass-type moved out from the spot to gain some distance between them knowing it would be a futile effort considering how fast it can move.

 **"Oddish (That was close)."** He sighed in relief.

"Not very effective." She repeated. "I Think you need to do more damage I suggest using more than just Absorb." The A.I. offered.

"I know that already get off my back!" Blant yelled at the A.I.

"Alright Oddish use Razor leaf quick!" Blant commanded.

 **"Oddish (Feel my wrath)!"** Oddish yelled preparing to launch the attack.

Then Oddish shook the leafs on it's head and it sent out a barrage of gold and green razor sharp leafs at the purple mouse littering it's body with tiny cuts.

"Alright now catch it before it tries to escape." The A.I. ordered.

Then Blant pulled one of the empty Pokeballs out of his bag and threw it at the Shadow Rattata. The Pokeball hit the mouse Pokemon in the face and it got sucked inside the small sphere and it landed on the ground.

"Come on." Blant said crossing his fingers.

It shook three times on the tiled floor each shake more suspenseful than the last and after a few short seconds and stopped then it beep signifying that Rattata had been caught.

"Yeah we did it!" Blant cheered.

 **"Oddish odd (yeah we did it)!"** Oddish also cheered.

But they both stopped cheering when the remembered that Prof. Oak was knocked out they both then ran over to his side to check if he was ok. After a quick inspection they both found that the professor was ok they both gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey what are you doing in here and what happened?" yelled one of Prof. Oak's Aides upon entering the building.

Blant then looked around the lab to see the full extent of the damage caused by their battle with the Rattata and saw a dent in the wall, research papers strewn across the floor and glass from the windows that Oddish accidentally broke when he used Razor Leaf.

"Well let me explain." Blant said then proceeded to tell the story leaving out the parts with Rattata being a shadow Pokemon.

* * *

"So you're telling me that an angry Rattata attacked the professor and you came in and saved him by using one of the Pokemon we were studying. The Aide questioned.

"Yes it's all true what I told you if you want I can show you the Rattata." Blant offered trying to convince the Aide.

But Prof. Oak then woke up and looked around at his trashed lab and almost fainted again, but Oddish went to his side to make sure he was okay the professor then patted the grass-type on his head, then noticed a boy and his Aide talking about something and got up to see what happened to his lab.

"What happened to my lab and how did this little one get out of his Pokeball?" Prof. Oak questioned with Oddish in his arms.

"Professor you are alright?" Exclaimed the Aide.

"Yes i'm fine just a little headache." He said and then remembered why he had that headache.

"Where is that Rattata I was attacked by?"

Blant then held up the Pokeball with his first caught pokemon and grinned at the professor who then frowned at him.

"I'm sorry to tell you but that Rattata belonged to another trainer." Prof. Oak explain with a quizzical look on his face. "How did you catch it?"

Blant didn't have the answer to his question and looked at the red and white ball and realized he had just became a Pokemon thief.

* * *

What is Blant gotten himself into and what will Prof. Oak do about Blant? Find out in the next chapter.

Tell me what you like and didn't like and remember suggest, like, and review.


End file.
